


Home

by SwordoftheJedi



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Expanded Universe, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Jaina in TFA, solo family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordoftheJedi/pseuds/SwordoftheJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina reflects on her family's true home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short little ficlet that I wrote after one of my tumblr friends had the idea of Jaina reacting to finding the Falcon again in The Force Awakens. Jaina may not be in the movie but her being in it would be the closest thing to perfect canon I could get lol.

“Chewie, we’re home,”

Her father’s words were little more than a faint whisper to Jaina as her mind filled with a myriad of memories associated with the _Falcon_. When they’d lost the ship, Jaina was just as furious as her father was. They’d lived in numerous places throughout their lives, but none of those places had felt like home more than the _Falcon_ had. Hells. This ship was as much a part of the family as Chewie was.

This was where Jaina had first begun learning to fly, from quite a young age. Not to mention the life lessons their parents had taught them while on board. Sure Uncle Luke’s academy was where they'd learned everything about being a Jedi, but the _Falcon_ had been where they learned practically everything else. Even the dull tutoring Threepio made them go through seemed like a good memory now. Her eyes swept around every inch of the freighter, memories attached to any and all parts. Like when they’d played hide and seek with their parents, admittedly without really telling their parents, and hid in the smuggling compartments. Mom and dad had been furious at first, as to be expected, for making them worry, but soon they’d all been laughing about it. Or down in the maintenance compartments where Jaina and Anakin had always helped dad make repairs. Jacen and Ben had even brought pets onto the ship, much to dad’s dismay.

Now that she thought about it, it was rare that there were any problems going on when the whole family was on board. A safe haven of sorts, away from the wars, the corruption, and the darkness. Jaina felt a few joyful tears slide down her cheeks to join the smile on her face. Usually she’d wipe them away, but she didn’t bother at that moment. To some, this would just seem like an old beat up freighter ship. But to them, the _Millennium Falcon_ was so much more than that. It was _home_.


End file.
